The present invention relates to walking aids and in particular to a walking cane having a shock absorbing tip.
Walking aids such as walking sticks, crutches and walkers are well known and have been available in many varieties to accommodate a person's need of support and ambulation. Also there are a variety of modifications and accessories to these aids to ergonomically improve the comfort and safety.
Most walking aids are provided with a rubber tip in an effort to provide stable engagement between the walking aids and the floor or other underlying support surface. In practice, however, it has been found that conventional rubber tips possess limitations which often result in severe injury to the user. For example, with most rubber tips the shaft of the walking aids needs to be held in substantially vertical alignment, so that the contact on the bottom of the tip is able to flatly engage the floor surface. Unfortunately, people frequently hold a walking aids at an outward angle from their bodies in an effort to steady themselves, so that the shaft extends at an angle to the floor rather than straight up and down. This causes the rubber tip to contact the floor at an angle, with only an edge of the tip engaging the floor surface. Consequently, when the person's weight bears on the cane at this angle, the tip tends to slide out, often causing the person to fall. Naturally, this problem is even more acute if the floor surface is slick or damp.
There are also numerous shock absorbing accessories added to the walking aids. However, these shock absorbing devices are intended to merely vertically absorb the impact of the cane or other walking aids on the floor surface or other underlying support surface.
While these walking aids fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements. They do not disclose an accessory for a walking aids which provides shockingly absorbing to reduce the impact as well as pivoting where the foot or tip of the accessory is maintained in a planar relationship with the supporting floor surface. In this regard where the foot or tip of the free end of the walking aid can be maintained in a parallel planar relationship with the floor supporting surface, no matter at what angle the walking aid is inclined relative to the supporting surface.